


Hair

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Ok” asked Bucky, while Tony was working on his hair. “How did you learn all this strange hairstyle?” finally asked.A shrug.A sigh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, and short short short

James started all of that with a simple “Came here and tie my hair.” Just to make Tony stop his fidgeting, and move around the room like a caged animal. But that simple request escalated pretty quickly.

 Looking at how it began with a simple ponytail, and now after month of more elaborated hairstyle. He just wants to know how Tony know all that. Specially looking now at his hair and the big arrangement of flower on the coffee table in front of him.

 “Ok” asked Bucky, while Tony was working on his hair. “How did you learn all this strange hairstyle?” finally asked.

 A shrug.

 A sigh.

 “Ok” started again Bucky. “If you don’t want to say to me the reason it’s ok, but remember that i won't judge, i’m just curios because some of this”. Continued pointing at his hair and the flower on his head. “are amazing.” Ended with a little shrug, and focusing his eyes back on the tv in front of him, letting the silence stretch.

 It remained that way just the time for one episode when Tony’s hand dropped on his shoulder, following slowly the line of his spine just to end on the couch.

 “My mom” started in a low voice Tony, going to play with the steam of a flower in his hand. Making James turn and pay attention on the man now in front of him.

 “I was a hyperactive child and when Howard didn’t want me around i just...” A little pause, and after few second staring at his hands, Tony moved his eyes up to look Bucky in face. “She teached me about this, so i could help her with his hair and stay away from Howard”. Continued gritting his teeth. “But then i started to look for more elaborated braid... and this is the result.” Tony ended pointing at Bucky hair with a sad smile dancing on his face.

 “Hey” said in low voice James going to cup Tony face, leaving a little kiss on his nose. “It’s a beautiful memory one you should cherish it, and one that makes me look even more gorgeous”. Continued. "Now go back to work end finish this one” said grinning “so i can go down and make everyone look at me like the piece of art i am”. Ended turning around and bowing his head in the previous position..

 “You are insufferable” said Tony starting to laugh, but picking back up his work. “But i love you” ended in a whisper, before starting to put the last flower in his art work.

 “I know” James answered in a tender voice, closing his eyes and letting Tony hand do their work.


End file.
